Doppelganger
by Media Master
Summary: Renamon needs some alone time, but someone has other ideas... Takes place right after The Icemon Cometh


Doppelganger

a Digimon fanfic by "Media Master"

All characters are copyright someone else, save one.

_I hate Digimon-ALL OF 'EM!_ Those words still rang maliciously in Renamon's ears. She had just de-digivolved after saving her partner, Rika Nonaka, from Icedevimon.

Renamon had come within an inch of being defeated and destroyed by the frozen fiend, and Rika thanked her by saying she hated all digimon! Renamon was too proud to admit it, but she felt betrayed and hurt. She had once fought a Dokugumon to protect her tamer and nearly lost her life. She only managed to come out on top because Rika finally seemed to care for her enough to allow her to digivolve. After that, Renamon was filled with hope. She believed things were going to be different between her and Rika. Now, because of Icedevimon, Rika hated Digimon altogether.

Renamon materialized on top of a tall building. She stood on the edge of the roof, breathing the cold night air as the wind played across her fur. This was a place she always came to calm her mind and clear her thoughts. Unlike her previous visits, however, she was not listening for Rika. Usually the foxlike Digimon would be constantly listening across the city for the call of her tamer, at which she would immediately go to do whatever Rika asked of her. This time, her ears were closed. Her heart was closed.

"Needed some space, eh, Golden One?" The voice was masculine and evil. Those two things were certain. A poet might say that it echoed in the shadows of Renamon's heart. What made Renamon's eyes really widen, however, was the sense of _connection_ she felt to it, as if a culmination of all the sorrow, anger, and darkness in her had taken form and spoken (again, in the words of a poet). Renamon turned around, and saw the one who had spoken.

At first, Renamon believed she was gazing into a mirror. She then saw the differences between herself and the strange Digimon. His fur, where on Renamon it would be a shining golden-yellow, was a deep black. His gloves were blood red, as were the curved markings on his legs and beneath his eyes. _His eyes_. The Digimon's eyes shone bright red, and were very visible in the gloom of the night-shrouded rooftop.

"Who... are you?" Renamon asked. Renamon could not see the wicked smile he wore, but she could feel it.

"I?" answered the other Digimon, "I am everything you are not. I am your equal and your opposite. I'm your doppelganger. I am _Waru_renamon."

Renamon had to struggle not to cringe at the sound of his dark voice. She spoke, "You say you're my doppelganger. What does that mean, exactly?"

The white tip of Warurenamon's long ebon tail brushed the cement roof as he answered, "It means exactly what it sounds like. I'm your double. Everyone has a doppelganger-human and Digimon." The black fox's glowing eyes narrowed. "You know, Icedevimon was a doppelganger of Devimon." At the mention of the cold-hearted Digimon who had started this trouble, Renamon scowled.

"So, did you come here to fight me?"

Warurenamon seemed to find this question humorous, and chuckled. "No, no, Renamon. I'm not here to fight. First, you and I are physically identical-outside of gender, of course-so it would be too even a fight. Second, the two of us are bonded in a special way. It is a bond that only we doppelgangers share."

"What kind of bond?" Renamon queried.

"Well," came the reply, "Our life-data are linked to each other's. If one of us is destroyed, the other with disappear as well. Also, if a Digimon absorbs one of us as data, they absorb the _other's_ data as well."

"Do all doppelgangers share this bond?"

Warurenamon nodded. "Correct. When Guilmon defeated and absorbed Icedevimon, somewhere in the Digital World a Devimon disappeared, and his data was transported to this world, where it too was absorbed."

"So then, Guilmon actually absorbed the data of _two_ Digimon?" The dark fox grinned and tapped a claw to his nose. The golden fox turned her back on her counterpart. "Well, if you're not going to fight, then please leave. I have a lot to-"

"I sent Icedevimon to find Rika, you know." Renamon spun around on the spot, glaring daggers at him.

"You?! Why?"

Warurenamon held up his paws in defense. "Why, to help you out of your plight," said he.

"What plight? What are you talking about?"

The male Digimon leapt atop of a metal antenna protruding from the roof. There, he crouched and gazed down at her with his wicked, glowing red eyes. "You are such a devoted partner, Renamon," he explained, "You would do anything you felt was necessary to help Rika, would you not?" Renamon crossed her arms and nodded. The black fox continued, "Well, I've been watching you two for awhile, and I'm not

convinced Rika would do the same for you."

"What is your point?" The vixen asked.

"Simply this: If Rika suddenly found herself without you as a factor in her life, exactly how much do you think it would affect her?" He asked this as a very serious question, and she took it as such. "You needn't answer," he continued, seeing her pondering the query, "Just hear me out. I wanted to see if Rika would actually reject you if faced with an opportunity for a more... sufficient partner." He rested his elbow on his knee and a cheek on his paw. "Well, she didn't quite go for that, but Icedevimon's actions and words led to a similar result.

"His callous disregard for the well-being of other Digimon seemed to remind Rika of herself. I believe that was part of the reason she claimed to hate all Digimon. The other reason is because the girl seems to see all Digimon one way;" He held up one claw. "First she saw them all as meaningless data," He held up a second claw. "Now she sees them as unfeeling monsters who will destroy anyone who gets in the way of their rise to power. This, again, reminds her painfully of herself, and though it may be true of _some_ Digimon," he chuckled and gestured vaguely at himself, "It is certainly not true of others."

He held out a paw, indicating Renamon, who looked away, knowing she had shown less than generous mercy to many Digimon, even ones that did not even want to fight her. "I know you have done some pretty unkind things, Renamon," Warurenamon said, as if sensing her thoughts through their bond, "But you only did them because your tamer _commanded _you to. Without her, you could be whatever you want to be, rather than what _she_ wants you to be."

"But without Rika," Renamon replied, looking back up to again meet the dark gaze of her doppelganger, "I can't become strong enough to digivolve."

The male Digimon tsk-tsked and shook a finger. "But you can, Golden One. All you need to do is keep fighting the weaker Digimon that come to this world. You can start with the Rookies, then once you have accumulated enough data, you can move up to champions and beyond. Before you know it, you will be one of the strongest Digimon in this world!" He stood, his figure cutting a menacing silhouette against the moon. "And if you need any help, I could probably find it in me to assist you."

This took Renamon rather by surprise. "And why would you help me?"

"Once again, the answer is simple," he responded "Due to our bond, either of us is only as strong to the other. In other words, if you get stronger, _I_ get stronger."

Renamon's eyes narrowed. "I see. Then this is about you getting more power. Is that it?"

Warurenamon grinned his grin that could be felt in the heart of the female Digimon before him. He shook his head. "No, Golden One, that's not my only reason. If I only wanted to leech off your power, I would have just let you stay with your tamer and keep winning battles. The other reason is that, as you are bonded with me, I sort of... respect you. I don't want to see you hurt by a hateful human that doesn't even respect you as a living thing."

Renamon once again turned her back on the black fox with red eyes. "I... appreciate your concern," she stated, "but I must decline. I will stay here and hope Rika changes her heart."

Warurenamon jumped down to the rooftop and strode to within five feet of Renamon. "It is too much to hope for, Golden One. I fear that girl will never feel anything but contempt for our kind."

The female Digimon gazed up into the stars. "Well, I shall hope anyway. I have faith in Rika's heart."

Nearly a half-minute passed. Then, the black-furred doppelganger shrugged and sighed. "Very well," said he, "Stay here and hope then, but know that even as you listen for your beloved tamer's call, I will be listening for _yours_." Warurenamon's body began to disappear, in a manner not unlike the Cheshire Cat, until only his cruel red eyes remained visible. "If ever you feel inclined to take me up on my offer, just... call my name." Then he was gone.

Renamon felt as if a weight had been lifted from her heart. She had faced the equivalent of her dark side and prevailed. She perked her ears up. She reached out with her heart. She would wait for her tamer's call. She would wait and she would hope that she would never have to utter the name of her malevolent doppelganger.

She would hope.


End file.
